


A Rose by Any Other Name

by Aquaphoric



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: Prompt 4: Flower Symbolism (Emilitia/Marissa)





	A Rose by Any Other Name

Flowers, flowers. Marissa always had them surrounding her during her performances; she felt they added flair and beauty to her performances. She always tried to find flowers that matched her performances -- for example, flowers that represented sadness for the operas rife with grief. 

Tonight, her performance was about a story of love, but she did not want to use boring old roses. They were beautiful, yes, and they did represent love, but Marissa felt there were other just as beautiful flowers that said the same thing.

Fortunately, she was always able to find these meanings because of the one elite noble that always showed up to her shows.

“So, you want to use a flower that represents love but isn’t a rose?” The Eternal Emilitia said. Marissa had found that part of the reason she first started arriving to her shows was for the flowers, as she had a deep love for anything as beautiful as her. After a few shows, Emilitia had finally decided to offer her help with her flower choices. 

Marissa knew that nearly nobody else cared about the flowers or what they meant, but if it made Emilitia happy, then it mattered.

“Yes,” Marissa replied. “My performance tomorrow will be a song about not-quite-lovers, but one of the lovestruck bugs would do anything for their love to be reciprocated.”

Emilitia hummed in thought. “I think I have a flower just for you.” She walked away for a few seconds, then came back with a practically glowing flower in her hands. “It’s called an amaryllis. From what I’ve heard, it means determination and love. I believe it would be perfect, my dear.”

The butterfly took the flower from other bug, gently cradling it in her hand. “It’s amazing. Thank you, Emilitia. I hope you’ll like the performance tomorrow.”

Emilitia laughed with mirth. “Oh, Marissa, I always love your shows, no matter what. They’re almost always on my level of beauty -- and you, you are absolutely radiant.”


End file.
